


Sleepy

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Background Pairings, Drabble, Episode: s04e15 Orpheus, Fluff, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Wesley watch Fred sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Willow loves watching girls sleep. Tara looked unearthly, angelic when she slept; Kennedy looks even younger than she is, and her face softens into a less petulant version of its daytime self. Willow finds it easy to be in love with Kennedy when the lights are off. 

Fred sleeps at the foot of the bed, curled into a ball. Her face is pressed against the book she was reading before sleep claimed her, and she's smiling slightly, as if the book has followed her into her dreams. 

"She's lovely, isn't she?" 

Willow gives Wesley a weak smile. "Beautiful," she whispers.


End file.
